Ariel's Melody
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: The story of how my Melody was born. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Melody Noelle Coralsen.

God loves you

Enjoy!

"Ariel's Melody"

IT was a cool night in March. It was the kind of night that told of that spring was on its way.

Eric smiled as he walked through the palace hallways. He was looking forward to a quiet evening with his wife The only problem was, he couldn't find her.

Her father, King Triton had warned him of this happening the night after he and Ariel were married.

"She would do it to me several times." He told the boy. "But she'll always come back. And if all else fails, just listen for her singing. It will lead to her every time."

Taking his father-in-law's advice this night and sure enough, he found the love of his life soon after.

She was standing near the balcony railing, her arms spread out as though to embrace the sea below.

Once he found her safe and sound, Eric found himself standing there, entranced by her beautiful voice once more.

Though the ocean beckons me near

My true place is here

In a world full of new things

To see

And each thing that I do

I'll teach it to you

My precious Melody

As the notes faded away, Ariel turned around to find her husband standing there.

"How long were you there?" She asked.

"Long enough." He replied. "Melody?" He questioned.

Ariel blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"It's pretty." He said. "What made you think of it?"

Ariel shrugged as she sat down on a chair near the railing.

"I don't know. I just thought it would make a beautiful name for a child. And you know how much I love music."

Eric nodded. He let the name sink in for a minute or two before nodding his head in approval.

Ariel grinned.

"Melody." She said softly. "Our Melody. And you get to pick her middle name." She told Eric.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm sure you'll pick a great one. " Ariel encouraged.

Eric nodded, although he wasn't so sure himself.

Even though Ariel was only eight months pregnant, she couldn't' wait for the baby to be born.

She longed for the day she would be able to hold Melody in her arms and sing to her.

Eric was excited too, but Ariel knew he was nervous.

She tried to ease his fears, but it was no use.

It wasn't until the middle of March that Ariel's prayers were answered.

She had been sitting on the balcony for a little while now. She had already finished singing the song she had sung since she had learned she was pregnant and she was now just relaxing.

"It's so beautiful out here." She told the baby inside her. "I can't wait until you can see for yourself. Daddy and I love you so much already and you're not even here yet. And your grandfather, he's gonna spoil you. And your aunts are going to…" Her voice trailed off as a stab of pain hit her abdomen.

She tried to ignore it, thinking it was just the baby wanting attention.

But after the first bout of pain was followed by two more, Ariel couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Eric!" She shouted. She thanked God that she had left the balcony door open a crack. "Eric, I need your help!"

Eric was out of bed in an instant. He knew where his wife was and he could hear the panic in her voice.

Rushing to her side, he helped her back inside and gently laid her on the bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think it's time. " Ariel said.

"Time for what?"

Ariel was about to answer when another stab of pain did it for her.

"Oh." He said as though just catching on. "I'll get Carlotta." With that, he left the room.

Returning a few minutes later, Eric rushed back to Ariel's' side as Carlotta started talking her through the contractions.

"You're gonna be okay." He assured her. "I'm not going anywhere." With that, he kissed her cheek and allowed er to squeeze his hand.

He had a feeling he'd be visiting the clinic the next day, but he didn't care. He would do anything to help Ariel through this.

"All right my dear," Carlotta said. "Just try and take a deep breath."

"I'm trying!" Ariel said through gritted teeth. "If only I could give birth somewhere more comfortable."

"Like where? " Eric asked.

"Like the ocean." Ariel answered.

"I don't know if that's possible. " Carlotta said. "But there are ways around it. Eric, pick Ariel up and follow me."

Eric did as he was told, being careful not to hurt her.

When he realized where Carlotta was taking them, he gave her a strange look.

"Trust me, my boy." She said. "Ariel will be fine." With that, she started filling the giant bathtub.

Ariel relaxed the instant her body made contact with the water.

"That's much better." She said as Eric took her hand once again.

"I'm glad." He said. "I don't' like seeing you in pain."

"Then let's make a pact right now. No more kids."

Eric chuckled until he saw the look on Ariel's face.

"Whatever you say, honey." He said.

"It's best to appease her right now." Carlotta suggested.

"Got it." Eric said just as Ariel let out a scream of pain.

"What in de world in going here?" Sebastian demanded as he came into the room. He hopped onto the side of the tub and ducked into Ariel's hair.

"What's it look like?" Ariel snapped. Then softening a little she added, "Your niece decided to come early."

"Niece? No way. I'm already an uncle to a killer whale. I'm not being one to a child too."

"Sebastian, please." Ariel pleaded. "Do it for me."

"Oh all right." He said. 'Just so long as she doesn't call me uncle Sebastian."

"I'll make sure she knows that." Ariel said.

"A killer whale? " Eric questioned.

"Not now, sweetheart." Ariel told him. "I'll tell you about Spot later."

"Spot?"

"That's what I named him." Ariel told him.

As the minutes turned into hours, Ariel began to get tired. As much as she wanted to hold her baby in her arms, she also wanted to sleep.

"You can do this. " Eric encouraged as Ariel started pushing. "I know you can."

"He's right, girl. If you can fight Ursula to be with Eric, you can bring my niece into de world."

Ariel raised her eyebrows just as another stab of pain hit. Only this one was more mild.

"SO you've finally resigned to being uncle, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, yes! Anyting just to get on with it. Now push with everyting you have in you, Girl."

Sebastian's pep talk gave Ariel the strength she needed to finish the job.

Not long after she started pushing, a newborn baby's cries could be heard throughout the room.

"You did it! You did it!" Sebastian cheered as Eric kissed Ariel's damp forehead.

"It's a girl." Carlotta announced as she cleaned the baby up before handing her to Ariel.

Ariel grinned. She gazed down at her newborn daughter with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Welcome to the world, my precious Melody." She whispered.

The baby seemed to know who was holding her and quieted it down almost instantly.

"Hey!" Sebastian said suddenly as he got a good look at the baby, "where did dose brown eyes come from."

Ariel gasped in realization.

"My grandmother had them." She recalled softly.

"Oh right. She did."

"She's beautiful." Eric said. "Just like you."

Ariel blushed but smiled all the same.

"Sebastian, could you.." Ariel started, but her friend cut her off.

"Go back home and tell everyone the good news."

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at tall. " He said. "I'll be right back." With that, he was gone.

After Carlotta had helped Ariel clean up a little, Eric helped his wife out of the tub and guided her back to bed.

"You need rest." He told her. "I'll take care of Melody for now."

Ariel held back for a second. She knew Eric was right, but she didn't' want to give Melody up just yet.

"All right, sweetheart," Ariel said. "You're gonna spend some time with Daddy while Mommy rest. I love you, Melody." With that, she gave her daughter a kiss before setting her in Eric's arms.

The minute Melody was safely in her father's embrace, it appeared she had taken the separation well.

However, two minutes later, it was apparent that wasn't the case.

"Shh," Ariel soothed from her place in bed. "It's okay. You're with Daddy." She assured her. "Daddy loves you too."

But Melody wouldn't have any of it. She wanted one person and it wasn't Eric.

Ariel sighed.

"Let me try something." She said while holding her arms out for their daughter.

Eric nodded. He set the infant in her mother's arms and watched her relax once Ariel held her close.

"There you go." Ariel said softly. "That's my Melody. Shh…" With that, she started to sing the song she had sung for the past few months now.

Each thing that I do

I'll teach it to you

My precious Melody

You have two homes

But wherever your rome

Your heart will have a

Part of me

By the time Ariel was done singing, Melody was fast asleep in her arms.

"Sweet dreams, my precious Melody. Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

She held Melody for a few more minutes before handing her over to Eric.

Then seeing the frown on his face, she tried to help him feel better.

"Just give Melody time. She'll warm up to you soon."

"I hope you're right." Eric said as he kissed Ariel on the cheek before carrying their daughter out of the room. "I really hope you're right."

Smiling to herself, Ariel lay back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

"I know I am." She said softly. "I know I am." With that, she fell into a much needed sleep…

Ariel was woken up a few hours later by the sound of Melody crying.

Sitting up, she got out of bed and made her way to her daughter's room.

"Shh, shh…" She soothed as she picked the infant up. "It's okay, Melody. Mommy's here now. Shh…That's my girl. Did something scare you?"

Melody responded by snuggling into her mother's hold and calming down a little.

"Aw, you're so cute. You know that? Come on, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

Melody tried to suck on Ariel's nightgown collar in response to her mother's question.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ariel said with a soft laugh. "All right. Here we go." With that, she sat down in a rocking chair and prepared to feed the newborn a midnight snack.

As Melody drank, Ariel sung to her softly and told her a little about her grandfather and aunts who were waiting to meet her in Atlantica.

Once Melody was done, Ariel burped her before putting her back to bed.

As she got up to leave, Melody started to whimper.

"Shh, it's okay, Melody. It's all right. Okay, sweetheart. It's okay." She picked her back up before sitting back down in the chair she had just vacated.

As she held Melody close, Ariel had a feeling it was going to be a long night. She didn't mind though. She would do anything for this little girl she now held in her arms.

Ariel started singing to her, hoping it would help her fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my precious Melody. I love you." With that, she continued to sing the lullaby until Melody's eyes closed a little while later.

That's how Eric found his wife and daughter the next morning. He smiled at the sight as he bent down and kissed Ariel's cheek.

He put a hand through her hair before bending down and kissing Melody's forehead.

The motion caused her to wake up. She started to fuss, which woke Ariel almost instantly.

"It's okay." Eric assured his wife as her eyes opened a minute later. "It's just me. I was just checking on you. Were you in here all night?"

Ariel nodded as she turned her attention to her now wailing daughter.

"Shh, Melody, shh. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. All right, sweetheart. Okay. Shh…It's okay, Mel. It's all right." She said softly.

"Mel?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah. It's my special name for her." Ariel explained.

Eric nodded. He just hoped he would have a relationship with their daughter like the one Ariel was forming soon.

Reading his mind, Ariel smiled at him reassuringly.

"Melody loves you." She assured him. "It just may take her a little while to get used to you."

Eric sighed. He knew Ariel spoke the truth. Still, it was hard to wait.

After Ariel got Melody ready for the day, she fed and burped her before taking her outside for a little while. She wanted to show her the sea as soon as possible.

"See?" She said as she held Melody close while gazing out at her second home. "That's the ocean. That's where Mommy came from. I'll take you to Atlantica when you're a little older. You'll love it."

Melody giggled with delight as the sea air hit her face.

"You're a happy girl this morning, aren't you?" Ariel asked as she tickled the infant softly.

Melody giggled harder in response.

Ariel couldn't help it and let out a giggle of her own. She loved seeing her daughter happy.

"Ariel, sweetheart!" Eric called. "Sebastian's back. And he brought someone with him."

Curious now, Ariel took one last look at the sea before going back inside.

"Come on, Mel. Let's go see who Uncle Sebastian brought with him." With that, she carried her daughter downstairs to meet Sebastian and his guest.

When Ariel entered the room, she gasped in surprise when she saw who was standing there.

"Daddy!" She squealed in surprise. She ran to him and hugged him as best she could with Melody in her arms. "Aw, I missed you!"

"My little Ariel." Triton said with a fond smile. 'I've missed you more than you'll ever know. Sebastian told me the good news." He said as they pulled away.

Ariel nodded. She led her father over to a chair and sat down across from him.

"Here she is. " She said as she presented Melody to the king. "Her name is Melody."

Triton gushed over his new granddaughter as only a proud grandfather could.

"She's beautiful." He said. "And Melody's such a pretty name."

"Thank you. " Ariel replied. "We're still thinking of a middle name." She gazed at Eric as she said this. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I would love to. " Triton said.

"I don't know how long you'll be able to." Ariel cautioned. "She's been pretty attached to me ever since she was born."

Triton smiled fondly at Ariel.

"You were the same way with your mother." He told her. "Then when you were about two months old, you wanted me and only me."

Ariel grinned. She shot Eric a look that said, "See? I was right." Before turning her attention back to her father and daughter.

"Here you go." She said as she placed Melody in her father's arms.

Melody gazed up at the person now holding her with something of curiosity on her face.

She didn't start crying right away. Instead, she studied her grandfather intently.

"That's amazing!" Ariel commented. "She must really like you, Daddy."

"Everyone likes de king." Sebastian commented from his place on Triton's right shoulder.

Ariel giggled at her friend. She then turned her attention to Melody in an effort to prolong the good interaction.

"Melody? Who has you, huh? Does Grandpa have you? Does Grandpa have you?"

Melody actually smiled up at Triton before letting out a little giggle.

Ariel and Triton talked while Triton held and played with Melody for a while.

Eric joined in the conversation as well.

Twenty minutes after Ariel had first given Melody to Triton, the child looked over at her mother and started to fuss.

"Okay, Mel, it's okay." Ariel assured her while using her special name she had made up for her. "Mommy's coming." With that, she came over and gently lifted her daughter from Triton's arms.

The minute Melody was back in her mother's arms, she settled down.

Ariel started humming in an attempt to keep Melody calm.

"You're amazing with her." Triton complimented his youngest daughter.

"Thanks. " Ariel said as she started to blush.

King Triton stayed for an hour more before leaving with Sebastian.

Sebastian promised e would be back later before following the king outside.

After they left, Ariel put Melody down for her nap. She stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Once she was certain Melody was going to be okay, the new mother left her daughter to get some sleep.

She found herself out on the balcony a few minutes later. Sitting upon her favorite chair, Ariel gazed out at the ocean

as a smile spread across her face.

Even though the labor had been hard, she wouldn't trade Melody for anything in the world. She loved her daughter and she was determined to teach her everything she knew as well as show her what it was like to live above and below the sea.

Ariel smiled as she gazed down at her now sleeping daughter a few minutes later.

"Sweet dreams, Melody. I love you. Mommy will see you in the morning." With that, she made sure Melody was warm enough before leaving the room. She knew Melody needed her rest and Ariel needed to get some as well.

As she fell asleep that night, Ariel's mind was filled with unanswered questions concerning Melody and what raising her would be like.

Ariel knew she would get answers to all of them in the Father's time. And that was enough for her at the moment. She loved that little girl sleeping in the next room with all her heart and she would do anything for her. And nothing was going to change that.

THE END


End file.
